The Gentle Knight
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Erza Knightwalker was known to be sadistic and bloodthirsty but what happens when King Jellal learns that there is a soft side to her and the soft side was for a princess. He wants to know how that happened and asks Erza to tell him? What is the story between enemy kingdoms of a ruthless knight and a gentle princess? Enjoy! Edo Minerva!
1. Proluge

It had been a few months since Earthland's Fairy Tail defeated King Faust and Mystogan became the new king of Edolas. Sadly their supply of magic was no more. Pantherlily had been taken to Earthland, leaving the Knightwalker, Hughes, and Sugarboy as his only captains. Since there wasn't magic anywhere in Edolas the new king had ordered everyone to start over with magic and have the Royal City to be rebuilt.

When the city was finished thanks to the help of Edolas Fairy Tail and the Royal Army, King Jellal had received a letter and looked at it. What he found on the letter that had been given to him, left him in shock.

"There's no way."

He looked at Coco who was in the Throne room with him then he spoke.

"Coco, get the three former captains."

Coco sprinted out of the room and went to the West wing where the three captains were being held in prison.

When all three former captains were brought to the Throne room all three of them looked at Jellal who spoke.

"Alright I just got this letter request from the Yakuma Kingdom. The King wants to meet with me. So I want you three to join me on this quest."

Hughes and Sugarboy seemed to be interested but Erza kept her frown. Hughes was the first to respond.

"So we just have to be your escorts?"

Sugarboy closed his eyes.

"Hmm, what's in it for us?"

"For now you will be out of the Royal Kingdom for the whole quest. You will also be given the choice on whether you want to stay in this Kingdom or not."

Sugarboy and Hughes just simply agreed but Erza never made a sound but she did look away. King Jellal looked at her then he spoke.

"We're leaving at dawn."

With that the former captains left the Throne room and went to separate parts of the castle. Erza was in the Royal garden, she was upset but then again she was always upset. The only thing she ever had that she enjoyed was making people suffer.

"So I just have to go to this Kingdom as an escort for Jellal. So pathetic, but what does he need us for? There's no magic so what's the point of having security?"

Just then she looked over her shoulder to see Coco coming toward her.

"Captain!"

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the Yakuma Kingdom?"

"Not too much."

"Want just a more little info?"

"A little."

"They're a Kingdom that lives in a land that's rumored to be next to a demon territory."

"Is that so? Maybe while I'm there I can challenge a demon if I see one."

Coco had then sprinted away but then Erza went to the forest and climbed into a tree. She just sat on a large branch and stared into the sky.

"This escort quest better be worth going to."

With that she fell asleep in the tree.

The next day they headed out of the Royal Kingdom.

When they had arrived to the large palace King Mystogan, his three captains and Coco were standing before the King of Yakuma himself.

To Coco the Yakuma King looked more like a giant. The king was a tall elderly man with a large buff body. He wore olive green pants and a white cloth that he wore that went across his torso. He had long white hait that was put into a long braid and he had a messy beard.

"Greetings new King of the Royal Kingdom."

Mystogan gave a bow as well then spoke.

"Thank you King of Yakuma."

"My daughter will be going with you back to your kingdom for some time. She wishes to stay in your kingdom."

Mystogan was a little confused but he nodded.

"I see. May I ask why so sudden?'

"My daughter wanted to make a deal with your kingdom but she won't share what she has in mind."

"Alright."

Just then a beautiful girl came to them and stood next to her father. She had silk back hair that hung to her lower back and she wore a cream sleeveless dress that hung to her ankles. She green eyes and cream tone skin.

Both Hughes and Sugarboy turned their heads in awkwardness while Mystogan and Coco looked at them. They then saw the King of Yakuma stand and led his daughter to them. The group was surprised that the king had led his daughter to Erza who kept her composer as the king of Yakuma had his daughter to hold Erza's free hand.

"I trust you with my daughter, Captain Knightwalker."

Erza gave a bow.

"I understand, your Highness."

Mystogan was a little nervous. He knew for a fact that Erza was the most dangerous of his three captains but he didn't say anything but Hughes on the other hand did.

"You truet Erza the most out of all of us?"

Minerva looked at him then the king of Yakuma glared at him.

"Out of all of you Knightwalker gave my daughter back to me."

Curiosity came over Mystogan but they all left the Yakuma kingdom. As they were walking back to the Royal kingdom they watched as Erza was simply walking next to the princess who seemed to be happy with Erza. Jellal then had a slight frown on his face when he noticed something on the princess's back.

Scars, but it was clear that the princess wasn't a soldier so how did she get them?

When they arrived to the Royal kingdom Erza led the princess to the chambers that she was going to be staying in.

When they got there Erza turned to leave but the princess stopped her.

"Erza…."

Erza put her spear in a corner then she turned around to look at the princess. Minerva went to her and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again, erza."

Erza didn't say anything then Minerva let her go. She had turned around but was pulled into an embrace from behind. She was taken back then looked at Erza who had her eyes closed and had her face in her neck.

"So you still have a soft spot for me?"

"Minerva….."

Minerva smiled and turned around to hug Erza again. As they embraced each other Minerva suggested that they take a bath together. Erza didn't comment but she went with Minerva into the large bathroom and they began to bathe.

When they were finished Minerva and erza sat on the bed and Minerva had gotten dressed for bed.

"I don't really want dinner tonight the journey here made me tired."

Erza looked at her. Minerva had her back turned to her and then went to Minerva and stroked her back. Minerva had turned to look at Erza who seemed to be concerned about something.

"Erza, you don't have to worry. They're not hurting me anymore."

Erza put her face into Minerva's back.

"But still it's my fault that you had to suffer through that."

"Not it's not. You were only following orders of the last king."

Erza put her hands on Minerva's shoulders.

"If I hadsaid something sooner you wouldn't have gone through that the way you did."

Minerva could see the hurt in Erza's eyes then she hugged Erza.

"I don't blame you. You were trying to keep me safe. You did sneak me out of the Royal kingdom after all."

Erza looked away then the next thing she knew was Minerva had leaned closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. Erza brought Minerva to her and gently claimed her lips to Mienrva's As they kissed Erza gently pushed Minerva onto her back.

The kiss broke and Minerva smiled at her.

"Still gentle to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"Will you stay the night with me? I'm kind of scared about sleeping alone."

Erza nodded.

"Yes, I'll stay with you as long as you want."

They both were in the bed then went to sleep.

The next morning as Minerva was sleeping Erza had went to King Mystogan since he wanted to ask her something.

"you wanted to speak with me?'

"Yes. How do you know the princess?"

"We met during a war. King Faust wanted the Yakuma kingdom because they had unlimited magic just like Earthland while we the Royal kingdom was losing magic. There was also a sickness spreading during the time and the princess was able to use healing magic that was able cure the deadliest sickness there was."

"So what happened?'

Erza looked away.

"it's a long story."

"I want to know. Surely there is a reason why the king of Yakuma allowed you of all people to watch his daughter?"

Erza nodded then began to share.

 **AN: Alright first chapter completed! I hope you liked the introduction of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

King Faust was sitting in throne in deep thought. He had reigned for so many years and all of Edolas had feared him. Mainly those who were in guilds because if anyone was caught using magic recklessly then he would have them to be put to death.

During his reign he never married but he did want heirs to rule the kingdom if he ever met the end of his far the only one he considered that would be the perfect ruler was Erza Knightwalker. Out his four captains in the Royal Army he had watched Erza grow the since she was an infant. In fact, he viewed her as a daughter that was destined to be a warrior. Erza was everything King Faust wanted her to be, she was cruel, ruthless and most of all bloodthirsty.

He enjoyed the fact that she was loyal only to him. When he gave her the spear of the Ten Commandments Erza was thankful for it and proved herself even more by gaining the title, Fairy Hunter.

King Faust was pleased with Erza but there was something he wanted to test for her. A major battle had been taking place on the far East of Edolas away from the kingdom. It was a battle between the Royal kingdom and the Yakuma kingdom. They were the only kingdoms in Edolas that had been standing for many generations.

King Faust had sent Erza to go and join the battle to see if she was fully worthy to take his place for the next reign.

 **At the battlefield**

Erza was slaughtering every person that was the enemy with her spear. She was brutal as she killed them. She lead her soldiers to kill every man but leave the women and children alone. Out of everything she was taught by King Faust she was never able to harm a child or a woman that wasn't a soldier of any sort. As for women that were soldiers she would kill them the same as she killed men.

Erza was soon alone in a but wondered where soldiers were and had went forth to see if they were up ahead. She soon saw her soldiers on the ground wounded and went to one of them.

"What happened?'

"The Yakuma kingdom's soldiers are too much for us….."

Erza glared at him.

"Are those words coming out of a soldier of the Royal kingdom?"

She rose her spear and killed him.

Erza walked on ahead and soon spotted the enemy and smiled at them.

"I must put an end to this pathetic battle against your kingdom."

With that she charged and began to fight them. She was impressed that these soldiers were able to fight her with backing away like her very own would. She figured that either these enemy soldiers didn't know who she was or that they were strong.

She soon overwhelmed them and killed them without mercy. Erza smiled wickedly as she killed the enemies before as if she had snapped into a killing rampage.

It was put to an end when Erza got to a bridge and an went through her. The arrow punctured Erza between her shoulder and heart causing her to lose her footing and fall off the bridge into the rushing river.

As she was under the rushing watershe began to think about her life.

'Was I defeated? I, the great Erza Knightwalker defeated in battle by a simple arrow wound?! Impossible!'

She paused then glared towards the surface of the water.

'No! I will not accept defeat! I will kill everyone that stands between me and my duty of being a warrior!'

Erza went back to the top of the river and made her way around the bridge only to be ambushed by the enemy. She took her spear out and ripped the arrow out of her not caring if wound was worse than it was before.

"I'm going to kill you all right now!"

She charged at them and they fought with her again. Erza finally collapsed from the wounds that she had received. Just then one of the soldiers turned to their partner and spoke in their foreign tongue.

"Eam ot flu mine."

Two soldiers grabbed Erza and dragged her to the river and threw her back in there.

Erza was washed away from the battle field and she passed out underwater.

'I guess this is the end of me. What a way for a knight such as myself to go. I know I'm feared in Edolas as much as King Faust is but I know that he wouldn't want my services back. I'm sure the others would be glad I'm gone, I have always been the lone soldier anyway.'

Her thoughts ended after that and everything was black

 **Elsewhere**

There was a young girl that was in the garden of the Yakuma kingdom. She was sitting on the steps looking at her reflection. She was the princess of the Yakuma kingdom and was the only offspring of the king.

She looked at her reflection but then saw a ripple in the water only to look ahead to see something sticking up out of the water. She wondered what it was and went to the floating object. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was a person and that the person was badly wounded.

The princess carefully pulled Erza out of the water and took her inside.

The princess had picked quickly that Erza wasn't from her kingdom, mainly because of the red hair which she thought was unique. She took off Erza's armor and began to tend to Erza's wounds. As she was cleaning them the princess saw the wound that was between Erza's heart and shoulder and gently placed a hand on top of the wound as she softly whispered.

"Kuwani hu mi."

With that her hand glowed and Erza wounds began to heal. After that the princess took Erza's scarf and began to clean it. It had been drenched by water and blood. When she was done cleaning it she saw that it was torn in some parts. She smiled and began to repair the scarf.

When she was done she neatly folded the scarf and placed it on her desk. She went to the bed that she had Erza sleeping on and smiled as the red hair.

Erza's hair was indeed unique to the princess that she reached out and picked a strand of it out. She stroked it and then looked ar Erza who seemed to be at peace.

The princess then went to get a spare blanket and placed the blanket over Erza then she left to see where her father was.

She soon found him in his throne room alone.

"Father?"

Her father looked at her then motioned her to come to him. When she was before him her father held her close to him.

"My daughter, where were you?"

"I was in the garden. Is something the matter?"

"The Royal King had sent his soldiers to fight us and one of our villages had lost so many."

The princess's eyes softened into sadness then she felt her father rub her back.

"I want you to stay within the palace walls and don't leave them no matter what."

"Yes Father, I understand."

He rubbed her head then let her go.

The princess left out of the Throne room and went to her chambers only to see that Erza was still sleeping. She went to the sleeping knight and began to play with her hair again.

"Hurit humen."

She ran her fingers through Erza's hair then took a seat on a chair that was next to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Am I still alive? How is that possible? My body is warm and light.'

A few days later Erza began to stir from her rest. She turned her head only to see that she was in a large bed room.

"Where am I?"

She then looked next to her to see Minerva looking at her. Erza blinked in question then tried to sit up only for the girl to gently push her back down onto the bed as she softly whispered to her.

"Udo de bon."

Erza blinked then she looked down to see that her wounds were healed that her armor wasn't on her. She looked at the girl to see that she was being careful then she got food and began to spoon feed Erza.

Erza was impressed by how the food was and looked at the girl. When she had finished eating Erza watched the girl reach out to her and gently played with her hair. Erza just stared but had a small blush on her cheeks when she watched the girl braid her hair.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked at her in question then Erza frowned sat up ignoring the girl's foreign tongue of telling her to lay back down.

Erza just frowned at her and the girl took a step back while Erza was just looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"…."

"I am Knightwalker."

The girl blinked and smiled at her as she went to her.

"Walker of the night? So that means you're the Warrior of the night."

Erza was confused then she looked around for her armor that she would normally wear. Her eyes then landed on them and she went to get them. She was surprised that they were polished to the point they looked brand new. Erza put her armor on then she looked at the girl only to be in surprise when she saw the girl sitting on the side of the bed just looking at her.

"Aren't you going to call for help, little girl?'

Erza could clearly tell that this girl was at least the same age as her if not a year younger but she was a warrior it really made a difference to her.

The princess then spoke again.

"Will you tell me about the outside world?"

Erza raised a brow.

"Outside world?"

The princess smiled brightly at her.

"Yes. I'm sure you got to travel and see many places."

Erza frowned at her.

"Can't you just travel and find out for yourself? I'm a soldier."

The girl looked at her then got an idea.

"Please, you may be my enemy but if you show me something outside the gate of the palace then I will get you whatever you want."

Erza 'tch' looking away.

"You can't give me anything I truly want."

Erza then looked around.

"Where is my spear?"

"Is the one with four blades?"

"Yes."

Minerva smiled as another idea popped into her head.

"I know where it is but I'll only take you to get your spear if you agree to my request."

Erza just glared as she went to the girl. With one arm she grabbed the girl by her dress and lifted her up into the air while glaring at her.

"Tell me now. If you don't I will kill you."

The girl just looked at her in surprise.

'She's really unique indeed. If only there was a way to convince her that I want to at least visit a place outside of the palace that would be great.'

Erza tightened her grip as she spoke.

"I am not a patient soldier, girl. Tell me where my spear is."

The girl spoke.

"It's being held in the main family weaponry. You would need my help to get it. So if you agree to my request then I will take you there."

Erza was really getting annoyed but she sighed.

"Alright fine, where do you want to go?"

"I want to visit any place that's outside of the palace walls."

Erza raised a brow.

"Anywhere? Why? Haven't you set foot out of this place at all?"

The girl just looked away.

"No, my father forbade me. I really want to see what's out there."

Erza nodded then put the girl down.

"Alright fine, I'll take you a place but I refuse to be your babysitter."

The next thing Erza knew was the girl had hugged her but Erza pushed her off.

"Don't touch me. We're still enemies."

The girl led Erza out of the room and they snuck their way to the Main family weaponry. When they got inside Erza was impressed with all of the weapons but her main concern was to get her spear back. She then stopped when she saw the girl return to her with her spear.

Erza got her spear back then turned to leave.

"Come on, girl."

The girl smiled then went after Erza.

They managed to get out of the palace without anyone seeing them and Erza noticed how the girl was acting when she stepped out of the palace walls. Her face beamed with excitement then they went on walking.

As they were walking Erza stopped when they were at a river. She remembered it quickly that there had been a battle and judging by the girl's personality she may have never seen a dead body before so then she looked at her.

"Is there another way to cross to the other side?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. the bridge is the only way to leave the Yakuma palace."

Erza frowned then they went on walking. From a far distance Erza spotted the battlefield and she stopped to take her scarf off. She turned to the girl.

"Come here."

The girl blinked then did as she was told. Erza had wrapped her scarf around the girl's neck and face.

"But, how will I see where I'm going?"

Erza grabbed her hand.

"Just stay quiet while I lead you across the bridge."

"But why did you cover my face?"

"You're just a child compared to me."

They went on walking and as they walked through the massive grave Erza saw that the bodies on the ground were her soldiers. She frowned but went on walking while holding the girl's hand. After crossing the large bridge Erza took her scarf from the girl then she put it back on her own neck.

"Soldier, who are you?"

Erza looked at her.

"I am Erza Knightwalker."

"How come you keep calling me girl?"

"Would you rather I call you child?"

The girl blinked.

"My name is Minerva."

Minerva was a little hesitant about saying her title but she really wanted to see the world.

Erza nodded then turned to walk ahead.

"I'll take you to the Royal city but you need to stay close."

Minerva smiled at her.

"Stay close? You're going to be my escort?"

Erza looked at her clearly annoyed and Minerva took a step back.

"No I'm not. You're going to an enemy territory and someone were to find out that would be a problem."

Minerva looked away then Erza turned to leave.

"Come on."

They both made their way to the Royal city.

 **AN: There is chapter 3 of a Gentle Knight! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The way to the Royal city wasn't too bad but Erza really didn't want to talk. To her Minerva was talking as much as Coco would whenever the little girl was excited about something. Erza of course had to keep her temper in check since she and Minerva did make a deal to which to Erza was a mistake.

Those who knew and feared Erza knew for a fact that she wasn't a talker. For Erza herself she just never saw the need to talk to anyone. She's a soldier; she didn't need friends or a family. All she needed was to stay loyal to the King and that was it.

"Knightwalker?"

Erza frowned at the lack of respect of Minerva calling her. So what if the girl was from a different place, she was still at a grave danger since she was with her.

"That's Captain Knightwalker to you, what is it?"

Minerva smiled innocently at her.

"What's the Royal Kingdom like?"

Erza looked ahead of them as they went on walking.

"It's your enemy."

"I know that but do you like your home kingdom?"

Erza just closed her eyes.

"I'm a soldier of the kingdom, aren't I? To me a soldier is someone who is loyal and will do anything to protect what they hold dear."

Minerva smiled brightly?"

"Like your family right?"

Erza frowned.

"I don't have a family. I'm just extremely loyal to the kingdom."

Minerva's expression saddened when she heard Erza say that she didn't have a family then she smiled again.

"I bet everyone looks up to you. You did say that you're a soldier and woman soldiers are very rare. To top it off you're a captain that must mean you're very strong."

Erza had glared ahead about people looking up to her. Just how naive was this girl? Everyone in the Royal city knew who Knightwalker was and they all feared her, well except for King Faust. In the Royal city Erza was called anything but amazing, she was always things like monster and killer.

However, her glare turned into a smile of amusement when she was getting praised by a child. It honestly felt good despite coming from an enemy.

Minerva smiled.

"You're smiling, so cute."

Erza stopped and grabbed Minerva, lifting into the air with one hand as she frowned at her.

"I'm a warrior, I despise that word. Don't ever let me hear you say it again when you're talking about me."

"Yes Knightwalker."

Erza's frowned turned into a glare and Minerva quickly corrected herself.

"I-I mean, Captain Knightwalker."

Erza put her down then they went on walking.

When they got to the Royal city Erza looked at her.

"Stay close to me, girl. If anyone were to find out where you reign from then you will be turned in before the King himself."

Minerva nodded.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How come you keep calling me child yet I have to call you captain?"

"I'm not your friend of any sort. I'm someone who could just openly kill you if you anger me. So for your safety, I suggest you be wise with what you say and do."

Erza went on walking while Minerva just looked at her.

'At least she's blunt, unlike the soldiers back at home.'

 **In the city**

Minerva looked around the city in excitement as she and Erza walked.

"Wow, this place is huge. So many people and places to see. Are these their homes?"

"Not all of the buildings are homes. Some a stores and places to eat. Why are you so excited about the city itself?'

Mienrva nervously smiled.

"Well you see, back at home we don't have cities, only villages and the palace. The villages aren't like this."

Erza nodded then they went on walking. Erza was mentally surprised and happy that none of the people they passed paid them any attention.

'What would a good place to take her while I meet with the King. My chambers would be a bad idea, mainly because I have traps at the door.'

Just then Minerva asked another question.

"Captain Knightwalker, does your kingdom how flowers too?"

Erza looked at her.

"Yes. I'll take you to the Royal gardens."

Minerva ran to hug her but Erza quickly shoved her off. They went to the Royal gardens and Minerva smiled in great excitement. She looked behind her to see Erza turning to leave.

"Alright girl, I want you to stay in the Royal gardens, so make sure no one sees you. I will be back to get you later."

With that Erza went into the kingdom while Minerva just ran through the gardens.

 **Inside of the castle**

Erza had went to the Throne hall where King Faust was sitting in his throne chair. When he saw her he spoke.

"Knightwalker, you have returned."

Erza went to him and kneeled before him.

"I have returned, your Highness."

"Tell me how you survived. Some of your soldiers returned saying that you were given fatal wounds and was thrown into the river by the enemy."

"The river rushed me away to seek medical attention. I was given some rather quickly."

King Faust nodded.

"The Yakuma Kingdom is our enemy. They don't fight fairyly at all."

Erza listened as he went on.

"We must put that kingdom down but there's only one way to do so."

Erza looked at him.

"How, your Highness?"

He looked at her.

"The Yakuma Kingdom had unlimited magic while we are running out. At first our soldiers were winning the battle but they have magic supply to make even their smallest numbers increase strength."

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now nothing. I must think of a way, you may leave."

Erza nodded then left.

Erza went back to the Royal gardens and began to look for Minerva. She wasn't calling out to her but she was looking for her. She soon spotted Minerva and went to her.

"Alright girl, I have to take you to my chambers. You'll be sleeping in my room."

Minerva nodded then they both went the quiet route to Erza's room. When they got there they went inside and Erza looked at Minerva. She let out a small frown when she saw that Minerva had made a flower crown and had a spare one for her to wear.

"Here, I made this one for you Captain."

"No."

"How come?"

"What part of me being a warrior do you not understand? I don't wear childish things like that."

Minerva just looked at her then Erza frowned looking away.

"You'll be sleeping in here since no one ever dares to come in here."

"How come?"

Erza just frowned.

"I hate having people in my room, you're only in here because of the danger you could get in."

Minerva nodded then Erza handed her a wrapped up lunch box.

"here."

Minerva accepted it then opened it. She smiled when she saw that it was a heated meal ready to be eaten.

"This smells amazing, what is it?'

Erza looked away.

"It's lamb with a type of sauce."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

With that Minerva sat down and began to eat while Erza went to get ready for bed.

As they both laid in Erza's bed, it was a queen size bed and Erza was happy for it. Minerva on the other hand looked at Erza who was laying with her back facing her.

"Captain Knightwalker?"

"What is it?'

"Were you always a warrior?"

"Yes."

"What about your parents?"

Erza frowned then closed her eyes.

"They were but I barely knew them. My father used the spear I have now but he was killed in a war. As for my mother, I never knew her."

"So where did you grow up?"

"I was raised here in this castle."

Minerva smiled.

"Like a princess right?"

"No. I was raised to be a warrior and that's what I'll always be."

Minerva could sense the anger in erza's voice then she thought about scooting closer to erza. That was until Erza spoke again.

"Stay on your side or I will make you sleep on the floor."

Minerva didn't say anything but she laid back down then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Captain Knightwalker."

Erza blinked. She wasn't sure what to say but she just closed her eyes and responded.

"Go to sleep."

They both went to sleep after that.

 **AN: There is chapter 4! Thank you for reading and I will update again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Erza woke up and she instantly frowned when she saw Minerva looking at her smiling.

"What?"

"You look so adorable when you sleep. I almost want to kiss your sleeping face."

Erza's frown turned into a glare then she watched as Minerva reached out to play with her hair. Erza swatted her hand away then got out of the bed.

"Don't touch me, girl."

Minerva sat up and looked at her in concern.

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

Erza didn't look at her.

"I hate it when others touch me."

"I already touched you before but you were hurt."

Erza frowned.

"That's different."

Erza grabbed her spear then went to the door. Minerva was about to get out of bed but Erza looked at her.

"You're staying here. I have to train my soldiers."

Minerva looked at her with puppy eyes.

"May I watch?"

"No."

"Why not? I was able to stay out of sight from everyone the other day."

"My unit will be in the training field that's next to the gardens. If any of my soldiers were to spot you, I will know about it first."

"But-"

"Girl, my patience is wearing thin."

"Please. I promise they won't see me."

"We just fought with your kingdom and my soldiers that survived will figure out where you come from, so no."

Erza was about to leave but Minerva had ran off the bed and held onto her tightly.

"Please, I don't want to be alone."

Erza was really tempted to shove this girl off her. Had bit been Coco she would have shoved her right off. Speaking of Coco, the little girl would always be somewhere and was good at tracking everyone, well except for Erza. Last time Coco had tried to follow her, Erza had thrown a few daggers which had pinned Coco to a wall. For a month Coco had been afraid to go anywhere near Erza unless the king or Pantherlily was with her.

Erza closed her eyes then spoke.

"Alright but just like yesterday, stay out of sight in the Royal gardens. I will take you there after I get you breakfast."

Minerva smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you so much Captain."

Erza had glanced at her then they left Erza's chambers. After Erza got Mienrva breakfast she took Minerva to the Royal Gardens without them being seen.

Erza then went to train her soldiers in the fields.

For most of the morning Minerva had watched from afar Erza training her soldiers. To Minerva it was rather amazing. Despite how serious Erza was Minerva could see just how passionate the woman was about being a warrior to defending her kingdom. She was truly devoted to the kingdom and Minerva wanted to get a better look.

So what if Erza Knightwalker of the Royal Kingdom was her enemy this same knight is only doing what she was devoted to. She was indeed training her soldiers to withstand different battles since she was aware that most of them had been killed. Wait that's right, half of the soldiers in Erza's unit were killed on the battlefield where the bridge was. Minerva's eyes sadden when something dawned on her.

'Knightwalker didn't want me to see her fallen soldiers, but it's my fault that most of them even died.'

Minerva then looked up from where she was only to see a little girl with brown hair running. Minerva stayed crouched down as she watched the little girl run to where Knightwalker was with her soldiers.

 **At the training fields**

Erza stopped her training to see Coco.

"What is it, Coco?'

Coco looked at her.

"King Faust wants to meet with all of the captains."

Erza nodded then looked at her soldiers.

"Training still continues."

Erza and Coco both went through the Royal Gardens. As they were walking through Erza had glanced to check if Minerva was there, which she didn't see the girl. Erza inwardly smiled then faced forward as she and Coco went on walking to meet with King Faust.

When all four captains were in the meeting room Erza saw that Byro and the king were already there and the King spoke.

"I am well aware that the battle against the Yakuma Kingdom at the bridge was nothing but humiliation. Hughes looked at him.

"But Your Highness, we were limited on magic while their kingdom had unlimited supplies of it."

Sugarboy nodded.

"Hmm, indeed at first our soldiers were winning but then the moment we set foot on the bridge their magic supply arrived."

Pantherlyly frowned.

"There's no way anyone could get past the bridge."

Erza looked at them.

"The bridge is their only passage way."

Byro smirked.

"How would you know that, Knightwalker? You were defeated by them."

"I was defeated but they threw me into a river but I somehow ended up inside their walls."

King Faust nodded.

"In that case, how were you able to leave without them seeing you?"

"It turns out they have a magic wall but at night the magic is cut off so I left through the main gate to the bridge without any trouble."

Pantherlily looked at the king.

"So far the only way to attack the Yakuma kingdom is at nightfall."

King Faust looked at his captains.

"We will continue this plan to take over the Yakuma Kingdom."

When the meeting was over erza had went to her chambers since it was evening now. She couldn't help but wonder about the magic supply in the Yakuma kingdom. She soon arrived to her chambers only to see Minerva laying on the bed sleeping.

Erza just went to the girl after closing the door then she frowned in question.

'How did she get into my room without any injuries? I had all my traps set.'

Erza then frowned when she saw that Minerva was hugging a spare scarf that belonged to Erza. Erza went to her and was ready to take the scarf away but she stopped when she heard Minerva mumble in her sleep.

"…Knightwalker…."

Erza just looked at her then she put her spear down and walked to get ready for bed. Knightwalker rarely went to dinner and since Minerva was sleeping there was no need for dinner.

Knightwalker soon returned and frowned when she saw that Minerva had tears streaming down her cheeks as she slept.

'What is this girl dreaming about?'

Just then Minerva's eyes flashed open and she saw Erza looking at her. Without wasting a moment Minerva had sat up and held onto Erza as if her life depending on it. Once again, erza frowned but this time she didn't bother to push the scared child off her.

"What were you dreaming about?'

Minerva spoke.

"I dreamed that there was another battle and you were hurt. I was trying to help you but my father held me back saying that you were an enemy and had to die."

Erza just looked at the girl that was still holding onto her.

"It was just a dream, it's not going to happen."

Minerva's grip on her tightened.

"Every dream I have had since my birth came true."

Erza blinked then smiled in amusement.

"Have you always been this fragile? Have you had a dream where you helped an enemy who would kill you at any given moment."

"…."

Though Erza was merely teasing Minerva she gently had Minerva to let her go. They laid in bed together but to Minerva's surprise she was between the wall and Erza. She looked at Erza who just closed her eyes.

"You were shaking the other night in your sleep and was crying a little. You shouldn't do that, not alone at least."

Minerva blinked. Was Erza trying to cheer her up then she nervously asked.

"Captain?"

Erza looked at her.

"Yes?"

"May I hold onto you?'

Erza was a little uncomfortable so she turned to have her back facing Minerva.

"Yes, you may."

Minerva wrapped her arms around Erza's waist then buried her face into Erza's back. She relaxed when she felt the warmth from Erza and felt Erza's heartbeat. Erza on the hand had a slight blush on her face then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Captain Knightwlaker."

Erza let out a small smile.

"Sleep well, Minerva."

Erza felt Minerva snuggle up even more then they both went to sleep.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next Morning Erza had woken up. She blinked when she saw that she wasn't in the same position she was when she slept. She was laying on her back and there was a weight on her and she looked to see what it was.

Laying on her was Mienrva who was peacefully sleeping. Minerva's head was on the top of her breasts and they were both still under the covers. Minerva just stared then she saw that one of Minerva's hands was at her stomach then Erza looked back at Minerva's sleeping face.

'How did we end up like this?'

She then saw Minerva stir to lay on her even more then Minerva brought her arm up to hug Erza. Erza blushed at the body contact that she was getting. This wasn't something she was used to so of course she wanted to push Minerva off her. Wait did she? She was warm and it felt rather nice. Erza blushed when she mentally admitted that it felt nice to have Minerva hold onto her. She then thought back on what Minerva told her the other night.

'All my dreams come true.'

Erza then looked at the sleeping Minerva then whispered.

"If that's the case, I won't let that happen."

She then brought a hand up and rubbed the back of Minerva's head. She ran her fingers through Minerva's hair and smiled at how silk like it was. The hair in her hand was so smooth then she looked at Minerva who was stirring again.

"….Captain?"

Talk about a turn off.

Erza just went blank.

Did she just think that? Okay yes she liked the feeling of Minerva touching her but only Minerva. To top it off Minerva was scared, maybe homesick. Erza wondered to herself though, she didn't know much about Minerva other than saying that she was from the Yakuma Kingdom.

Minerva then looked at erza and smiled.

Erza just looked at her then they got out of bed.

Erza stood up and Minerva looked at her.

"Captain, is something wrong?"

Erza looked at her.

"I want to know something."

"Um yes, what is it?'

"I was at a near death state at the bridge, how did you find me and got me back on my feet within days?"

Minerva blinked then looked away in sadness.

"I can't tell you."

Erza frowned.

"Minerva, I already know that your homeland is the Yakuma Kingdom and that you have unlimited magic."

Minerva looked at her.

"I can't tell you, Captain. I…I'm afraid to tell you."

"I know I threatened to kill you but right now I want to know? Why did you even help me, knowing that I'm your enemy? Will you tell me that part of it at least?"

Minerva looked at the floor then spoke.

"I'm the only daughter and surviving child of my father. My father told me that as his only living offspring that he didn't want me to war or lose me so he had me to be locked away. Not like a tool but to keep me safe."

Erza just looked at her.

'Well that explains why she was so determined to leave the palace walls of the kingdom.'

Minerva then closed her eyes as she went on.

"It turned out I was born with a power to heal others. Though my father forbade me to go attend to heal the wounded he had me to stay inside the palace so I wouldn't witness war."

"So you use healing magic? What about when I came?'

Minerva hugged her knees to her chest as she spoke.

"I didn't realize how bad the battle at the bridge had gotten, I was in the garden of the palace. The river however, runs through the whole Yakuma kingdom and since there was a rushing tide your body floated into the garden so I tended to your wounds."

"…."

"I don't know why but I don't like seeing other people hurt. When I was helping you, I knew you were an enemy but that didn't matter to me."

Erza just looked at her then Minerva looked up at her with a small smile.

"I also saw your old scars but they're gone now."

Erza blinked as she looked back at a mirror only to see that her back was cleared of her scars. Erza was surprised, true she never cared about her scars. She was a warrior so it was a given but to suddenly have scars be away like that made her wonder something else.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?'

"Are you a princess by any chance?'

Minerva flinched then looked away in sadness.

"I am. My father is the King of the Yakuma Kingdom. I didn't tell you because I was scared that you would either refuse to take me out of the palace walls or just take me as your prisonor."

Erza just looked at her then looked away.

"so you're a princess and you use healing magic. I have to take you back to your home."

Minerva got off the bed.

"Can I stay just a few days more? I still want to see more of the world."

Erza just stared at her.

"You really have been locked away in that palace, have you?"

Minerva nodded.

"Yes. In fact, this was the very first time that I have been outside of the Palace."

Minerva then hugged Erza.

"You're the first friend I ever had."

Erza just stared then she looked away. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she could wrap her arms around Minerva, yes that would do."

Erza wrapped her arms around Minerva and Minerva smiled.

"So gentle."

Erza just looked at her then she spoke.

"Let's go to the hunting fields. It's my weak to gather meat."

Minerva and Erza both left Erza's chambers and went to the hunting grounds. Hunting was rather peaceful, Erza was surprised that Minerva had stayed quiet for most of the time that they were out. Erza knew that she had to hunt large animals such as deer.

As she was thinking about how many she should hunt she remembered that this week the Royal kingdom had request for their allied forces to join them to fight the Yakuma kingdom. She then frowned at the memory then she saw Minerva seemed to be walking slow for some reason so then she looked at her.

"Minerva, is something wrong?"

She blinked in surprise when she saw that Minerva was blushing.

Minerva smiled at her.

"I'm fine…."

Erza wasn't convinced then she caught Minerva who had lost her footing. Erza felt Minerva's forehead only to feel that she was sweating then Erza slightly frowned.

'She has a small fever but how?'

"….Captain?"

"We're taking a break."

Erza had set her spear on the ground then she sat down. She had Minerva to lay down and allowed Minerva to use her lap as a pillow.

"Just rest, Minerva. You really need to."

Minerva nodded then closed her eyes before sleeping took her.

Erza just leaned back against a tree. She looked up at the sky and thought about the meeting she had with the King and the other commanders.

 **FLASHBACK**

King Faust looked at all of his captains.

"The Yakuma Kingdom must be taken down. I will send word to our allied forces. We will take the magic supply of the Yakuma Kingdom!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Erza quietly sighed then looked down at the sleeping Minerva then rubbed her head.

"I want to take you home but if I do then you will be in danger. I don't know when King Faust will declare war but just like your father, I don't want you to see war. You're still a child and there are other things you can do."

Erza then rubbed Minerva's back then she frowned with determination as she put her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"I'm not sure what I should do. If I take you home you'll be in grave danger but if you stay here in the Royal Kingdom someone will find out about you."

She then lowered her head down to Minerva but stopped then leaned back against the tree.

'That's right, you see me as a friend.'

Erza just looked up at the sky.

'A friend huh? Am I really able to be called such a title?'

Erza looked around them then frowned.

"I must get the deer to the kitchen before someone comes here."

She looked at Minerva then her frowned softened.

"You are indeed a strange one Minerva. Everyone except for the King fears me but here you are a stranger who helped me and now you sleep so peacefully to a blood thirty warrior like myself."

Just then Minerva turned to look at her causing Erza to be a little surprised. Minerva smiled at her then spoke.

"I don't see you as a threat."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but I woke up when your hand was on my shoulder."

Erza looked away then they both got up and began to head back to the castle.

As they were heading back Erza looked at Minerva.

"When we get to the Royal Kingdom, head straight to my chambers. I have another meeting to attend."

Minerva nodded but then stopped when she saw Erza turn around.

"Is something wrong?"

Erza brought Minerva's head to hers then spoke.

"Thank you."

With that she went on walking while Minerva smiled then ran after her.

 **AN: I hope that I am not rushing the story for you all. I will continue to update and thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Erza got to the meeting she saw the king and the other captains. Along with Byro she saw one of their allied force's captains, Jura. When all the captains were present King Faust was the first to speak to begin the meeting.

"Now that we are all here, we will attack the Yakuma Kingdom.

Jura looked at him.

"Not just any sneak attack will do. From what I gathered from some of my men, there is only one way into the Yakuma Kingdom but the bridge has a magic gate that keeps everyone out."

Pantherlily nodded.

"Yes but we just need to think of a way to get inside of the walls."

Jura looked at him.

"No. We'll have a few soldiers to sneak in with us and King Faust while all of the other soldiers surround the kingdom walls. After we find their supply of magic we can take the Yakuma kingdom and make them into our slaves."

Bryo smiled.

"It's a brilliant idea but let's just take their magic supply. They're nothing without magic anyway."

King Faust looked at all of the captains then spoke.

"We will only kill them if they attempt to attack us. All I want is for the Royal Kingdom to have unlimited magic."

Sugarboy closed his eyes.

"Hmmm, when shall we attack them? Day or Night?"

Hughes smiled at him.

"Everyone knows that night time is when the real fun begins."

Faust looked firmly at them.

"We will attack the Yakuma Kingdom in three days."

With that the meeting was over and Erza went to her chambers.

When Erza got to her room she was greeted by Minerva who hugged her. Erza let out a small smile but it faded when she thought about the meeting. She also remembered what Minerva had told her about her being able to use healing magic.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Yes Captain?"

"Since you can use healing magic, what else can you do?"

"I supply all magic for the Yakuma Kingdom, but I can't heal myself."

Erza's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you saying you're the only one who can supply magic?"

"Yes, I'm the only one."

Minerva noticed that Erza seemed troubled by something then she asked.

"Captain, what's wrong?"

Erza placed her hands on Minerva's shoulders.

"You're staying in this kingdom. I will take you home but but you have to wait."

Minerva was concerned.

"Captain?"

Erza brought Minerva to her and firmly embraced her. For some reason Erza liked holding Minerva to her. It just felt so right.

They both climbed into the bed and Erza caressed Minerva's cheek. Minerva relaxed to Erza's touch and smiled.

"So gentle."

Erza just looked at her then she leaned closer and kissed Minerva on the forehead causing Minerva to have a small blush. Erza had a small smile.

"You're so fragile and innocent."

"Is that a compliment?"

"yes."

Minerva snuggled up to Erza who just looked at her.

"So you can't heal yourself? How do you recover from supplying magic for your homeland?'

Minerva just had her head on Erza's shoulder then spoke.

"I have to be careful because if I strain myself I will be passed out for a few days. Last time I pushed myself too hard I was in a coma for two weeks."

Minerva felt Erza wrap an arm around her then she closed her eyes and smiled.

'So safe and warm.'

Minerva was soon sleeping in Erza's embrace while Erza just looked at her.

'I promise I will keep you safe, Minerva.'

She held Minerva closer to her then closed her eyes going to sleep.

The next day as Erza was training with her unit in the fields Minerva had snuck out of Erza's chambers. She honestly was surprised that hardly anyone came to Erza's room, it's like everyone avoided Erza's room like it was plague. Minerva soon found a large room where there are books. She smiles and rushes into the library and began to look for a book to read.

She soon found one about a warrior that challenged everyone that came to their path. The warrior was decribed to be cruel and a grave threat but there was one person that looked passed the rumors of the warrior. The warrior was rather confused about the woman but the warrior told the girl that accepted him that he wasn't any worth to her but the girl refused his words and they kissed.

Minerva blinked when she heard footsteps and hid behind one of the shelves.

As she hid she heard voices.

"Have you seen how strange Captain Knightwalker has been lately?"

"Yes. She looks more angry about something, but what?"

"I think she's still mad that she was defeated by the Yakuma Kingdom."

"I'm sure any captain would be angry to lose to fight that was unfair."

"Yeah, that spoiled kingdom is using so much magic like it's part of them. I wish we could do the same."

"Me too."

Minerva was a little hurt that the people of the Royal kingdom viewed her people in such a way but she was more concerned as for what Erza was thinking. Did Erza think of her that way as well? Did she think that she was spoiled?

Minerva quietly rushed back to Erza's chambers.

When erza had returned she saw Minerva sitting on the bed. She noticed that Minerva looked sad about something. Was she homesick? She had to be, it was her first time outside of her comfort zone.

Erza went to Minerva but stopped when she saw the book that Minerva had next to her. Erza had a small smile then looked at Minerva.

"I see that you are reading the 'Warrior's Treasure."

Minerva looked at her then looked at the book.

"It's almost the same as a childhood favorite of mine."

"Is that so? Which one is that?"

"Walker of the night."

Minerva looked at the book then went on.

"it's similar to this story but the princess is taken as a prisoner by a group of travelers. They torture her and sell her to be a slave but from out of nowhere a rogue traveler finds them and saves the girl before she is taken away as a slave. The traveler takes care of her but takes her back home. Her father however knows about the traveler and puts him in prison. The princess was in shock and frees him then they run away together."

Erza blinked then she had a slight frown on her face.

Minerva, is something wrong?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Do you think I'm spoiled?"

"Not really. You're just innocent."

Minerva looked away.

"You said it yourself that I'm a child. I'm also love simple stories like these."

Erza just looked at her then picked the book up as she blushed with some embarrassment that made Minerva look at her in question.

"Don't mention this to anyone but the 'Warrior's Treasure' is actually my favorite book. I loved this book since I was a child and this was my inspiration to become a warrior in the first place."

Minerva just stared at her.

"It is?"

Erza gave her small smile.

"Yes, this child's book was my inspiration to become a warrior. I may claim that I'm devoted to the Royal Kingdom but really, I have already found my treasure."

Minerva just looked at her.

"Your treasure?"

Erza gave Minerva a very rare smile. One that didn't look like she was teasing her but rather a sincere smile. Erza put her spear down and went to Minerva who watched her. Erza leaned closer and claimed Minerva's lip with her own and brought a hand to keep Minerva's head in place. Minerva was taken by surprise then she closed her eyes as Erza gently pushed her backwards onto the bed. Erza was on top of Minerva and Minerva had a hand on Erza's shoulder.

Erza was gentle as she kissed her then the kiss broke. Minerva looked at her then Erza smiled at her.

"You're my treasure, Minerva. Not even the Royal kingdom is special to me the way you are."

Minerva blushed then Erza came down for another kiss and they went on embracing each other for the rest of the night.

When they finished Minerva had went to sleep and was using Erza as a pillow while Erza had a hand on Minerva's back, holding her close. Erza looked at the sleeping Minerva then gave a soft smile.

'The treasure I have been looking for, is right here with me.'

Erza's smile then turned into a small frown when she remembered what was going to happen in a couple of days then she looked back at Minerva.

'I can't let her find out about the upcoming battle. I know that it's her home but, I can't let her go back. Not yet.'

Erza then went to sleep after that last thought.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Erza has finally confessed her love to Minerva! What will happen in the next chapter?! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Minerva woke up. She saw that Erza wasn't in bed and laid back down. She then recalled last night's memories of Erza confessing to her and kissing her. Minerva had a small blush as she felt her lips.

'That was my first kiss.'

Minerva then got off the bed and looked out the window of Erza's chambers. Erza's bedroom was in the third tallest tower and from Erza's window was the training fields. It wasn't hard to spot Erza because of her spear and scarlet hair.

Minerva left out of the room and rushed quickly to the library only to see that there the king, Byro and Jura talking in there.

Minerva hid as she listened to them talk.

"We will head out to the Yakuma Kingdom at nightfall. We will have all four units to surround the walls so that when the magic wall goes out then we'll ambush them."

"Yes that is a good plan, we shall also take their magic supply and if they put up a fight, we'll be able to kill them easily."

"The Royal Kingdom will soon have unlimited magic."

Minerva ran from there and was back in Erza's room. About noon Erza had came in because of the new plans. When Erza saw Minerva she picked up quickly that Minerva was bothered by something and went to her.

"Minerva, what is it?'

Minerva looked at her.

"Did you know about this?"

"About what?'

Minerva looked at her with tears threatening to come out.

"That your kingdom was going to kill mine just to have magic?"

Erza inwardly groaned.

"Yes, I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry that's why I told you that you were going to stay longer."

Minerva went to her and held onto her.

"Please Erza, you have to take me home."

"No."

"Please, I have to warn my father."

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"King Faust said that if any of your people fight back then he will have them killed."

"What if just hand myself over to supply your kingdom's magic? Would he leave my homeland alone?"

Erza frowned at her.

"no he won't."

"But…"

"Minerva, I know for a fact that King Faust is never a satisfied person. All he mainly wants is magic. He had me to kill many wizards just to keep whatever magic we had left."

"But if all he wants is magic, surely he'll leave my people alone. It's not like I can't suplly magic for both kingdoms."

Erza firmly grabbed Minerva's shoulders as she was desperately trying not to yell at Minerva.

"I said no, Minerva. I have told you before that the whole kingdom fears me except for King Faust. I know that he's more cruel than me. If you were to give yourself up to him to make peace with him, I can guarantee that he will kill you. He's killed countless people and that's without the soldiers of all the units."

Minerva looked away then she felt Erza bring her into her strong embrace.

"I can't let you go to your home. If you go back now, you will be killed."

"Please Erza….I beg you…."

Erza tightened her hold on Minerva.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Minerva just looked at the wall then she felt Erza let her go.

"But if you really need to, I will allow you to go but you have to be quick."

Minerva hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

"Sneak out the window at dinner, no one goes through the fields during that time."

Minerva nodded then laid in bed.

Later on that evening Minerva had snuck out of the Royal Kingdom to get to her homeland. From time to time she would look back to think about Erza. She was hurting inside but she knew was hurting more than her.

"Don't worry, Erza. I'll be okay."

Minerva went on rushing to get home to warn her father.

For Erza she was silent on the last meeting that had with the other captains. She didn't let herself think about Minerva. She knew that Minerva was fast and good at hiding so worrying about her wasn't needed. Not now, at least.

 **Night time**

Minerva had arrived at the palace gardens, the first place she meet Erza. She went into her chambers and then went to the Throne room to meet with her father. She wasn't surprised that no one came up to her since she was lonely most of the time.

When she reached the Throne room she entered only to see her father sitting in his throne. Her father saw her and ran to her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"My daughter! Where were you?!"

Minerva looked at him then he put her down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Where were you Minerva?"

Minerva looked at him.

"I was at the Royal Kingdom."

"What were you doing there?"

Minerva lowered her head. She wanted to tell him everything that happened about how she met Erza and got to taste new foods but she remembered the main reason why she came home the way she did.

"The Royal Kingdom is going to attack our home."

"For what reason?"

"They want our supply of magic."

"No we can fight back against them like before."

Minerva became worried as she looked at her father.

"Father we can't."

"Why not?"

"If we fight back this time they will kill us."

"Their numbers are rather small."

Minerva shook her head.

"No Father, they aren't."

Our homeland itself is half of one of their units. They have a large numbers put into six units. If we try to fight they will kill us."

"Do you know how they will get in?"

"Through the bridge."

"The magic barrier is sealed so they come in."

Minerva just looked away but her father held her close.

"You don't have to worry, my daughter. I'm not going to let them take you from me."

"About that Father, all they want is magic. What if they leave our homeland alone if I supply them with magic."

Her father caressed her cheek then spoke.

"I know you don't want to see war, neither do I but if they take you, they will kill you."

Minerva looked at her father in surprise that he had just said what erza told her.

"Father, I…"

He held her close and rubbed her head.

"I must hide you. I can't bear to lose you as well. You are all I have left."

It hurt Minerva to hear her father talk like this. They lost everyone other family member they had. Minerva never knew her mother and all of her brothers were killed in all the past wars. She was the youngest and the only child left. Her father had also told her that he didn't plan on letting her marry for personal reason and Minerva went against him. True he had her to be locked away but mainly because of her power and that she was his only child left.

Minerva held onto her father then she smiled.

"Father?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

Minerva blushed.

"I did meet someone at the Royal Kingdom."

Her father looked at her.

"Who is it? I will have them killed if they touch you."

Minerva sweat dropped mentally debating to tell her father more then she smiled.

"They're very strong and amazing."

"Is that so? Who is the person?"

Minerva smiled.

"I'll tell you another time. We have to plan on what to do when the Royal Kingdom soldiers get here."

Her father nodded then they left out of the Throne room.

When they got to the hallway they saw a servant coming to them and the servant kneeled then Minerva's father spoke.

"Evacuate the villagers to the river and send all the soldiers to the main gate."

The servant nodded then rushed away from them. Minerva looked at her father and her father held her close.

"I just want you and the kingdom to be safe."

"I understand, Father."

"Go to your room and get ready for to supply magic."

Minerva nodded then ran to her room.

When she got there she got ready and headed to the chamber that she would always go into for supplying magic.

"Please, let this work."

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Erza was marching with all the rest of the Royal Kingdom's soldiers. King Faust was leading them and he was just becoming a little unnerving for his lust of magic. He desired magic more than anything at the moment. Next on his desire was to take over the Yakuma Kingdom.

They had been marching since dawn to get to the main bridge. Their plan was to have all four solider units to surround the main walls while King Faust and his captains go inside to threat the Yakuma king to hand over their supply of magic. Erza didn't show it but inwardly she was scared. Not for her but for Minerva. Since Minerva had told her that she was the only person in her homeland that supplied the magic Erza was afraid of what would happen if King Faust were to find out.

Hughes walked next to her and Sugarboy as he smiled.

"I can just feel the new rise of magic. This battle will be awesome and easy at the same time."

Sugarboy smiled as well.

"Yes it will. All we really have to do is get their magic supply."

Erza frowned but didn't say anything as they marched on but Hughes was right. She could feel magic in the air, That meant that they were in the Yakuma Kingdom territory.

'Maybe I can find the perfect moment to sneak in through the river. That might be my best choice to get Minerva out of there.'

Erza mentally planned to herself on how she was going to sneak into the walls.

By the late afternoon they had arrived at the bridge and Faust looked ahead.

"So this is the land that has unlimited magic, well after today their magic shall be ours!"

Jura looked at the soldiers.

"Alright men, surround the walls after you have crossed the bridge!"

All the soldiers charged to surround the Yakuma Kingdom. Erza and the other captains followed after them.

'Alright, hopefully the river is rushing again.'

Erza glanced and saw that it was safe for her to jump off the bridge into the river.

'I have to find Minerva and fast.'

Erza was happy to see that the river was rushing. She soon found the gardens that Minerva had told her about and rushed into the room.

When she got inside she frowned when it was empty then she ran out of the room and began looking down the halls. She was being careful not to be seen but she had to hurry.

'Please let me find her in time.'

 **On the bridge**

Pantherlily frowned then looked at Hughes.

"Where is Knightwalker?"

Hughes blinked as he looked around for long red hair but didn't see anything.

"I don't know. She must have ran up ahead."

Sugarboy looked down then stopped the other captains.

"My, look at that. This river is rushing and it's mapped around the Yakuma kingdom."

Faust, Byro and Jura so this then Faust glared.

"Erza must have noticed this and jumped in. Let's go."

The king, the rest of the captains and a couple of soldiers jumped off the bridge to the rushing river to find a way into the palace while the rest of the forces were surrounding the palace walls.

 **Inside the walls**

Erza had managed to avoid any trouble. She wondered why she hasn't seen a single person in the palace but then she soon heard voices of the foreign tongue, one of a man and the other of a woman.

'Could it be?'

Erza opened the door of the Throne room only to see that it was Minerva and the Yakuma King. When the doors opened both Minerva and her father had turned their heads to see who it was. When Minerva saw that it was Erza she was in shock.

"Knightwalker!"

Erza rushed to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, we have to go."

Minerva's father pulled her back and Erza looked at him.

"I'm doing you a favor! We have to get out of here now!"

Minerva faced Erza.

"Knightwalker, please. My people are safe-"

"No they're not."

"What do you mean?"

"The Royal Army has the entire Yakuma Kingdom surrounded."

Minerva and her father were shock.

"What?"

"Please, Minerva. We have to get out of here."

"I can't just abandon them."

"It won't really matter. The Yakuma king knows how cruel the Royal Kingdom is. All of the other Kingdoms were torn down because of them. Whether you give yourself up or not you're homeland will still be at stake."

Minerva's father then put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, my daughter. You must go."

Minerva looked at him.

"But Father, I…"

"there's no time. If what this knight is saying is true then you must go."

Minerva hugged her father and he returned the embrace.

"I love you, Minerva."

"I love you too, Father."

With that they let go and Erza grabbed Minerva's arm to lead her out of the Throne room. Or least was hoping to because when she turned around Pantherlily and all of the other captains had just entered into the Throne room.

King Faust had also entered into the room and spoke.

"Good work, Knightwalker. Finding out that the river was mapped around the kingdom allowed you to get inside."

The Yakuma king glared when he heard that.

"Are you saying that this knight was a spy?"

"No, Knightwalker is my second captain of my army and she hates acting as a spy. She likes to hunt people down face on instead of wasting time."

Minerva backed away from Erza who didn't look at her. King Faust then stepped forward as he spoke.

"Now yakuma King, if you want your kingdom to be safe give me your magic supply."

"Why would I give my kingdom's supply of magic to you?"

Faust glared at him.

"You dare question my desire?"

With that Jura blasted the Yakuma king causing him to fall back. Minerva was about to rush to her father but Erza had grbbed her and held her her back.

"Let go of me!"

Faust then looked at Minerva who was squirming in Erza's grip.

"Who is that, Knightwalker?'

Erza closed her eyes.

"This girl is his daughter."

Faust looked at the fallen king then got another idea.

"You two get the girl."

The two soldiers that had came along took Minerva from Erza. Erza wondered what it was that King Faust had in mind then Faust went on.

"Lay her on the floor."

The two soldiers had Minerva on the floor laying on her stomach. King Faust looked at the other king who had looked at him.

"Now Yakuma King, let's try this. If you love your daughter, tell me where your magic supply is."

"…."

King Faust then looked at Byro.

"Give Jura the whip."

"Which one?"

"The bullwhip."

Byro gave the bullwhip to Jura who seemed to be happy to do the honors as he went to Minerva.

"So Yakuma king, where is the supply of magic?"

"I'm not….telling you…."

Jura smiled.

"What a shame."

With that he lashed at Minerva once making her cry out in agony. Erza had to keep herself controlled. True, never wanted to feel like a traitor but most of all she didn't want to see Minerva, her lover get hurt. Two more lashes were sent to Minerva then Hughes spoke.

"Wow that's really messed up. You must really not love your own daughter if you're letting her go through this."

Jura looked at Faust.

"Your Highness, maybe a different whip would get this king to tell us where the magic supply is."

Faust gave a nod then Jura took out a new whip, a whip of nine tails. When Erza saw that her eyes widen then Jura looked at the fallen king.

"Tell us."

"…"

"Suit yourself."

Erza couldn't do it anymore Minerva's body wouldn't be able to handle it but she had to stop them. Without thinking she jumped between Minerva and Jura, taking the hit.

Everyone was shock to see what just happened then fasut spoke.

"Erza, what is the meaning of this?"

Erza kept her eyes close, not wanting to look at Minerva who was looking at her.

"This girl is their magic supply, the only one."

Faust frowned.

"How do you know that?"

"She's the one who healed me."

Faust looked at the fallen king who glared at Erza.

"You….traitor!"

Jura just smirked.

"Well that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Faust glared at Erza and Minerva.

"So you knew this whole time and played the spy. Take them both to the Royal kingdom."

Sugarboy looked at him.

"What about the people of the palace?"

"I don't care about them, I just wanted the magic supply."

Erza looked at Minerva only to see the hurt in her eyes then Erza got off. The two soldiers took Minerva away as her father was calling out to her. The Royal Army then headed back to their home land.

 **AN: Alright! Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

When they got back to Royal Kingdom Erza was taken to the Throne room while Minerva was taken to the west tower to be a prisoner.

King Faust and his other captains were all looking at Erza as she was looking back at them, King Fasut was the first to speak.

"You disappoint me, Knightwalker. You are my second strongest soldier in my army and you have the nerve to act as a spy. How long was that Yakuma girl here?"

"She was here for a week."

"And you didn't say anything until death was threatened to her? Since when did you go soft? Especially on someone from the Yakuma Kingdom?!"

"It was just her."

Faust kept his glare on her then spoke.

"Any other case I would have had you banished but since that girl supplies magic I will be lenient with you this once, mainly because of the outcome of the girl and that this was the first time you have ever displeased me."

"Yes your Highness, I understand."

"You are suspended from your spear and you will not leave the castle walls for anything until further notice."

"Yes you Highness, I shall accept your punishment."

With that Erza left to her room. When she got there she almost expected Minerva to greet her with open arms, just like she always did in the past while she was hiding there. Erza went to her bed and sat on the side of it then looked at the other half od the bed that was as she and Minerva had left it.

The bed was empty.

"Minerva…."

Erza rubbed the part of the bed that Minerva would sleep on but then Erza frowned as something struck her.

She guessed that Minerva was in the west wing being held in the prison until King Faust gave the order to have her in the magic chamber. Erza got off the bed and rushed to the West tower in hopes of finding Minerva there.

When Erza arrived to the West tower she looked in each cell that was on three different levels and soon found Minerva sitting in a corner on the fourth level. On the fourth level it was known to be the worst because that was the level of whoever was in the cells were going to be put to death. In Minerva's case, it was going to be work to death.

Erza rushed into the cell and reached out to Minerva. The moment her hands touched Minerva's shoulder Minerva had flinched as she whimpered.

"No please! I-I don't want to die."

"Minerva."

Minerva lifted her head and saw Erza then Erza kneeled to her height and held Minerva tightly to her. She then pulled back and looked at Minerva to see what her condition was. Minerva had a couple scratches and bruises but she didn't look too hurt.

"What all happened?"

"They only beat me then left me in here."

Erza nodded then Minerva looked at her.

"Erza?"

Erza looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any food?"

Erza nodded then began to feed Minerva with some soup. After Minerva was done eating Erza sat with her and held her close to comfort her. Erza blamed herself for what had happened, she knew what would happen to Minerva but there was no way she could accept it. It just wasn't fair, Minerva was the very first person that Erza ever loved. In the first place Erza didn't want to fall in love with anyone but after meeting Minerva and getting to know her for her and not for her magic made Erza different.

As they sat in the dark cell together Erza kissed Minerva on the forehead. Minerva just had her head tucked into Erza's neck before asking.

"Erza?"

"yes?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"King Faust is going to have you supply the Royal Kingdom with magic."

Erza felt Minerva tightened her grip on her shoulder.

"Erza?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Please don't leave me alone."

Erza just looked at her then held her tighter before placing her head on top of Minerva's.

"I won't."

"Thank you."

They stayed like that for a while before falling asleep.

Erza was soon awoken by footsteps that sounded like a group of soldiers coming. Minerva woke up as well then Erza held Minerva close to her as they both stood to see the group of soldiers coming to the cell.

When the soldiers got there one of them had spoken.

"Knighwalker is in there with her!"

"We need to get the girl."

"Would we be able to get Knightwalker off?"

"We should be able to, Knightwalker doesn't have her spear."

Erza had Minerva to stand behind her then she glared at the soldiers.

"If you dare lay a finger on her, I won't need my spear because that won't stop me from killing you!"

The soldiers were hesitant then a couple of them charged to get Minerva only for Erza to kick them both away.

A few more joined in but Erza fought with them then she grabbed Minerva's hand and lead her away from the cells.

As they ran Minerva looked at Erza.

"Erza?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

Just then they both heard a yell from one of the soldiers.

"Knightwalker has the prisoner! They're making an escape!"

Minerva then looked behind them only to see more soldiers charging after them. Erza stopped when the soldiers had them surrounded.

"There's really no end to you annoying soldiers."

"Says the captain who trains us!"

Just then Erza pushed Minerva down when a large blade had smashed into the ground. Erza looked up to see Pantherlily charging towards them.

"Erza!" 

Erza got to her feet and helped Minerva up.

"Stay out of this, Pantherlily!"

"You will know your place. King faust already showed you mercy but I will not!"

He charged again and Erza took a sword from one of the soldiers and began to clash blades with him as they clashed one of the soldiers took that golden moment to take Minerva and pull her away.

"Erza!"

Erza turned around to see them then charged to get Minerva back, that was until a sharp blow hit her in the back of her head and caused Erza to fall to the floor. Panterlily then pinned Erza to the floor to keep her there then he looked at the soldier who had Minerva.

"Take her to the magic chamber! Byro is waiting!"

The soldier nodded then another soldier helped him take Minerva away as she called out for Erza. Erza was passing out from the head blow then she blacked out.

'Minerva….no…'

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Knightwalker came to she found herself in a room. She wondered how she got there then she remembered that Pantherlily had knocked her out before taking Minerva somewhere.

"Oh no…"

Erza got to her feet then ran out of the room. She saw that she was still in the West Tower so there was a high chance that Minerva was taken to a magic chamber.

Erza rushed to the magic chamber only to see a group of soldiers keeping guard at the large doors. Erza soon heard screaming from the chamber and wanted to get Minerva out. She soon saw Hughes leaving the chamber with Byro.

"This is so awesome! We're going to have magic again!"

Byro nodded.

"Yes we are. The real question is, how long will that girl last?"

Hughes looked away in thought.

"That is a good question. We are forcing the magic out of her body which is hurting her badly."

Byro snickered.

"Well as long as she supplies the magic then it doesn't matter."

After they were out of sight the soldiers left as well. Erza took that moment to go inside of the magic chamber.

When she got inside Erza's eyes widened in horror when she saw Minerva. Minerva was hanging by her wrists that were cuffed above her head. Her clothes were torn and her head was down.

Erza ran to her and gently lifted her head to see her face.

Minerva looked horrible and so exhausted.

"Minerva…"

"…."

Erza then frowned when she remembered what Minerva had told her in the past.

" _If I push my body too hard I'll be in a coma."_

Erza cupped Minerva's cheek and hugged Minerva to her.

"No…."

'I can't let this go on!'

Erza then let her go and turned to leave but stopped in her tracks when she heard a weak voice behind her.

"….Erza…."

Erza turned around and went back to Minerva.

"Minerva…"

Erza held Minerva's head to her head then she kissed Minerva on the cheek.

"I promise I will get you out of here."

Minerva had tears streaming down her face.

"Pl-please….hurry…."

Erza nodded then she left out of the chamber to look for King Faust.

When Erza found King Faust she saw that he was in his meeting room alone looking at a whole map of Edolas. There were parts of the map that had a circle with a cross through them. All of them were other kingdoms that fell to the Royal Kingdom and right now the Yakuma Kingdom was the only other kingdom, that is if King Faust wanted to kill them.

"Your Highness?"

King Faust saw Erza then motioned her to come forward and she did, closing the door behind her.

After she looked at him King Faust spoke.

"Magic has been supplied very quickly. I am impressed that a girl from that kingdom was able to supply magic for us. With her supply of magic, our kingdom will be the only one standing."

Erza just looked at the map then King Faust looked at her.

"What troubles you, Knightwalker?"

"Your Highness with all do respect, we won't have magic for long."

Faust glared at her.

"What do mean?"

Erza looked at him.

"The Yakuma Kingdom is only a fourth of our kingdom. We're also forcing magic out of her. If this goes on, she will die."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes your Highness. Along with that she can't heal herself to recover faster to supply magic. Once her body has reached its limit then she could go into a coma if not death."

Faust glared back at the map.

"So our magic supply could only be given to us for a certain time period. If only if there was a way to preserve it."

Erza lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Your Highness, please allow me to take the girl back to her home kingdom. Since she is to weak to supply magic as we speak the Yakuma Kingdom will still be helpless without her supply of magic."

Faust looked at his map then looked at the list of magical guilds then spoke.

"What guild is still in our kingdom, Knightwalker?"

"The single Dark guild, Fairy Tail."

Faust stroked his beard then looked at Erza.

"Knightwalker."

She looked at him.

"Yes your Highness?"

"I will allow you to take that girl back as your requested but in return I want you to kill every wizard of that Fairy Tail guild."

Erza kneeled.

"Yes, I understand."

With that Erza left out of the meeting room and went to the weaponry to find her spear. She got it and rushed to get Minerva out of the chamber.

When she got to Minerva she freed her and held Minerva to her. She put a hand on Minerva's cheek and her eyes widened.

Minerva was pale then Erza felt to check if Minerva was breathing and she was.

"Just hold on, Minerva. I'm taking you home."

Minerva opened her eyes but her vision was very blurry. All she could see was something red.

Erza picked Minerva up and carried her out of the chamber to her personal legion.

As they rode the legion to the Yakuma Kingdom Erza had cradled Minerva to her. She felt Minerva's forehead and neck only to feel that Minerva was having a cold sweat and that she was cold.

Erza took her scarf off and wrapped it around Minerva's neck. Minerva seemed to have noticed it because she opened her eyes but her vision was still a blur.

"…red…so pretty…."

Erza nodded to see that Minerva was still able to talk….barely. Erza looked back ahead and her eyes soon spotted the walls of the Yakuma Kingdom.

Erza lifted Minerva's head up and kissed her on the forehead then smiled as she spoke.

"Minerva, you're home."

Minerva just looked at her then the legion landed. Erza picked Minerva up bridal style and rushed her inside only to be stopped by the soldiers who had their spears pointed at her. They were all yelling in their tongue and Erza was careful not to pick a fight with them but she knew that she had to get Minerva into the kingdom so that she could be given help.

Just then the Yakuma king came and he saw Erza.

His eyes widen in horror when he saw his daughter in such a lifeless state then he ordered for his men to lowered their weapon and had them to make a path for Erza to bring him his daughter.

After the soldiers made a path Erza rushed to give Minerva to her father. Her father held Minerva in his arms and looked at her pale form.

"Minerva…."

No response then he gave an order for his soldiers to look for help. All the soldiers scattered and the Yakuma King held his daughter to him.

"No! Not you as well!"

Erza lowered her head then she saw a female demon that had long green hair coming. The Yakuma king handed his daughter to the demon then she left away from them. Erza looked back at the king only to see him glaring deathly at her.

"You traitor! If my daughter dies, so will you."

With that two soldiers came and took Erza away to the prison.

As erza was sitting in a cell with her hands tied behind her back she had her head lowered as she thought about Mienrva. She soon had tears streaming down her cheeks and her bangs covered her eyes.

'Minerva….'

 **AN: alright there is another chapter completed I hope that you all liked it and I will update the next chance I have!**


	12. Chapter 12

For two days Erza sat in her prison cell with her head down. She kept thinking about Minerva and just hoped that she was going to be alright.

She soon heard the door to her cell open then she heard the gruff voice of the Yakuma king.

"I'll give you the chance to see my daughter."

They both left the prison chamber then went to Minerva's room. When they got there Erza's eyes landed to a figure laying in the bed and standing next to the bed was the female demon that took Minerva away a couple days before.

The female demon had green hair that hung to hung to her lower back and she had blue eyes. For hands she had talon claws and for feet she had bird feet. She wore a cream loin cloth and wore a cream poncho that covered her breasts.

She looked at them then spoke.

"So this is the one who brought her back?"

Erza took a step forward.

"How is she?"

The demon smirked.

"She's alive but she's in a coma. Had you not brought her when you did she wouldn't have survived."

Erza dropped to her knees in relief then the demon continued.

"However, I had to erase her memory of everything. So when she wakes up don't expect her to know who you are."

To their surprise Erza wiped her tears away then smiled.

"That's fine. She's alive, that's all that matters to me."

The demoness just raised a brow.

"For someone of the Royal Kingdom I figured that you would want her power. That is how your kingdom is still standing."

Erza lowered her head.

"I used to but after keeping Minerva with me for almost a week my feelings changed."

"Is that so? In what way do you see Minerva?"

Erza had an embarrassed blush on her face as she looked away.

"I um,…want her."

The demoness had an amused smirk on her face.

"I see, so that's what those moments of hers were about."

The Yakuma king just looked at her.

"What do you mean, Lady Kyouka?"

Kyouka looked at Minerva's sleeping form as she spoke.

"Minerva is a princess after all and since you're a knight that saved her it is possible that she might want to get acquainted with you. To top that off you care for her to the point that you took quite the hit from that whip. I also saw some life changing moments between you two."

Erza blushed.

"Wait you mean you saw us kissing?"

Kyouka smiled.

"Why yes. I had to erase Minerva's memory in order to save her. As a leading demoness of my tribe you have my permission to have Minerva's hand. I will say this, break her heart I break your bones, understood."

There was a dark purple aura surrounding Kyouka that made both Erza and the Yakuma king take a step back. The yakuma king then looked at his daughter and went to her. He rubbed her head then looked at Kyouka.

"Though my daughter is human she still looks up to you as if you were her mother."

Kyouka looked away.

"Yes she does. When she wakes up and sees this knight here she'll wonder if anything new has happened."

Both the king and Kyouka left the room to leave Erza alone with Minerva.

Erza went to the bed and sat on the side of it. She couldn't help but look at the sleeping face then she leaned closer and kissed Minerva on the forehead.

"I'm so happy you're alright."

She leaned closer and kissed Minerva on the cheek then laid her head on Minerva's stomach.

 **Time skip, a week**

Minerva opened her eyes and felt a weight on her stomach. She looked down only to see red hair. She was confused since there wasn't a single person in her homeland that had such beautiful hair like this stranger. She was about to touch the red hair but then she saw the stranger stir.

The stranger sat up then turned their head to look at her. The moment their eyes met Minerva was taken by surprise as she was being hugged by a stranger.

"Who are you?"

Erza let her go then looked at her.

"You don't need to know my name, Princess Minerva."

Minerva just looked at her then Erza stood up and turned to leave. She stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked behind her and Minerva spoke.

"Surely there's something you want."

Erza smiled.

"No, what I want is already here."

Minerva just looked at the knight in confusion then Erza went back to her and lowered her head.

"You are safe and at your home."

Minerva then sat up.

"You're not from here, where is your home?"

"The Royal Kingdom."

Minerva got to her feet but fell forward. Before she could hit the floor Erza had caught her.

"You're in no condition to walk. You need to rest more, Princess Minerva?'

Minerva looked up at her.

"How do you know my name?"

Erza laid her back in the bed and put the covers over her. She felt Minerva's neck and frowned at how cold it was. She looked over to see her scarf neatly folded on the counter then picked it up.

"She wrapped it around Minerva's neck then smiled.

"I don't think we'll meet each other anytime soon so you can keep my scarf."

With that Erza kissed Minerva on the forehead then turned to leave.

When Erza got to the doorway Minerva spoke.

"Who are you, please tell me."

Erza smiled as a memory came to her then she looked at Minerva with a sincere smile.

"I'm the Warrior of the night, Erza Knightwalker."

With that Erza picked up her spear then left out of the room smiling at what she just said.

As she was leaving the palace she stopped when she heard Kyouka talking to her.

"So you're leaving?"

"I have to. I know that the king of the Royal Kingdom will hunt princess Minerva down. I don't want her in danger again because of me."

Kyouka nodded then turned to leave.

"If possible, visit Minerva. Now that she's seen you she'll want to know more about you."

Erza nodded then climbed onto her Legion and left out of the Yakuma kingdom territory. As she was in the air her smile turned into a stoic expression.

"Back to my old ways but only to keep the one I love safe. To the Royal kingdom I'm the Fairy Hunter but to the princess of the Yakuma Kingdom, I'm the Night Warrior."

Erza then frowned ahead as she looked for the last guild of Edolas, Fairy Tail.

"I have to kill you all now."

 **AN: Alright there is the chapter completed. The next chapter will complete The Gentle Knight! Thank you all for reading!**


	13. Epilogue

After sharing the whole story with King Mystogan he was in shock.

"Seriously Knightwalker? You fell in love with a girl of the Yakuma Kingdom?"

Erza frowned at him.

"Yes I did, I don't want anyone knowing about my personal love life."

Mystogan smirked.

"So Do you know why the Yakuma Princess wanted to visit the Royal Kingdom?"

"No I don't."

"Well the King said that his daughter wanted to make a request but the outcome will depend on your answer."

Erza turned to leave.

"I wonder what her request is?"

Erza left out of the Throne room and headed back to her chambers.

When she got there she was greeted by Minerva who had hugged her.

"Princess?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Erza, there's something I wanted to ask of you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Will you be able to visit the Yakuma Kingdom more, since you're the second in command of the Royal unit?"

Erza raised her brow.

"Yes, I can. Is something wrong?"

Minerva held one of Erza's hands in her own as she spoke.

"My father wanted to make a peace treaty with your king. He said that if both you and the new king agreed then I could supply magic for both kingdoms."

Erza frowned a little then folded her arms as she turned her head.

"No."

"Erza this isn't like last time."

Erza looked at Minerva and put her hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to go through that again. I almost lost you."

Minerva could see the hurt in her eyes then she spoke.

"Erza…."

"No."

"My father told me everything that happened. That's not going to happen again since you have a new king. So please I just want both Kingdoms to be allies."

"We're starting a new era without magic, and my answer would still be no."

Minerva nodded then Erza brought Minerva into an embrace and spoke.

"I know that you wanted to supply magic either way but I can't let you do that. It pained me so much to see you like that."

Erza tightened her embrace on Minerva and went on.

"You're the only person I have ever loved. I will do anything to keep you safe. I even wish I could make you my wife."

Minerva looked at her.

"Make me your wife?"

Erza backed off and looked at her.

"Yes, but even if we were to marry we couldn't have children?"

Erza noticed Minerva's expression but then she noticed Minerva smiling.

"So if we did have a child together what would you teach our child?"

"So many things but most importantly to teach our child value of life and not magic. Our child I will see as a living proof that power doesn't get you everything in life."

Minerva smiled then Erza put her spear down. She picked Minerva up and put her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Erza?"

"I believe I said I want you to be my wife."

Minerva blinked but smiled.

"I accept."

With that Erza lowered herself and kissed Minerva with passion. Minerva then returned the kiss and felt Erza grab her arms and wrapped them around her neck.

After the kiss broke Erza laid down next to Minerva who looked at her.

"I'll save our fun after the wedding."

Minerva smiled then snuggled up to her.

"You're such a gentle knight, Erza."

Erza smiled as she put a hand around Minerva, holding her close.

"You're my princess and I'm your knight. I only need to be gentle with you."

"I love you, Erza."

"I love you too, Minerva."

Minerva smiled then Erza tucked her head into her neck and they both went to sleep.

 **AN: The Gentle Knight is completed! Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews! If you want I will get started on a sequel to The gentle Knight! Let me know!**


End file.
